Bendita tu luz
by Akari Poulain
Summary: Regalo navideño para todas las Ladyes Kou. El amor de tu vida esta a la vueltad de la esquina, puede aparecer en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar cuando menos te lo esperes y en las circustancias que nunca imaginaste ni en tus sueños.


**_Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, todos, menos esta historia, pertenece pura y exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

_**

**_ Dedicado especialmente a Sol. Kaori y Kinsei – Hime que me hacen pasar tan lindos momentos en el msn y me incentivan a escribir cuando mi inspiración se va de viaje y amenaza con no volver.

* * *

_**

**_Bendita tu luz_**

**_………………………… Bendita tu luz………………………….……….…………………………………….Lucyana Li Kou._**

**Tokio Noviembre 24 2.30 Am**

Las luces de la ciudad iluminaban las calles de Tokio, a esas horas las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y la luna irradiaba con su luz el firmamento. Había sido un día normal, la gente adulta había ido a trabajar, los niños y adolescentes a estudiar. Todo era sencillamente tranquilo y perfecto.

Perfecto al menos para ella, para Serena Tsukino. Tenía una vida sencilla, cómoda y organizada.

"Organizada" en el vocabulario de ella, significaba despertarse con los minutos contados para salir de la cama, vestirse, ir al baño, correr a la cocina, tomar un sorbo de café y comer algo solido en el camino. Compartía un pequeño apartamento con una joven que había conocido en la preparatoria y desde entonces se había convertido en su mejor amiga y confidente.

Su amiga era una autentica alma de fiesta y ella podía seguirle el ritmo, pero si le daban a elegir, prefería su propio sofá, un tazón gigante con copos de maíz y un televisor de pantalla grande para pasar las veladas de los fines de semana. No era que no le gustara la vida loca, pero podía sobrevivir sin las discotecas y sin cientos de hombres que quisieran bailar con ella, todos sudados pretendiendo, a veces, algo más que una pieza de baile.

Eso era lo que ella detestaba fervientemente. No le gustaba el acoso ni el contacto físico con extraños. Era una persona alegre y muy simpática. Pero si una persona desconocida, sudorosa, con aliento a tequila, whisky, vino o cualquier cosa que se asemejase al alcohol, hablándole a una distancia que podría llegar a desmayarla en cualquier momento y sujetándole la muñeca con presión, además de querer simular ser un tipo agradable y confiable, que mientras le habla, mejor dicho le grita al oído palabras inentendibles que ni siquiera coordinan y no tienen ningún tipo de sentido, comienza a preguntarse porque no llevo un paraguas anti-salivales.

En esos casos era la persona más apática del planeta.

Y este momento...era uno de esos casos

- "Lo siento, creo que debo irme"- tuvo que forcejear un poco para poder librarse con disimulo, de aquel guapo, pero ebrio muchacho y caminar a empujones entre la multitud para acercarse a la barra y encontrar a su amiga y concubina. Cuando al fin pudo distinguir la cabellera rubia, se acerco a ella - "Mina, ya me voy a casa"- hablo pesadamente y al ver que su amiga le iba a reprochar su huida a una hora tan temprana, agrego - "Estoy cansada, trabaje todo el día y mañana reemplazare a una compañera en el trabajo y debo levantarme temprano."

- "Pero Serena, es demasiado temprano aun"- evidentemente no se salvo del reproche - "¡Aun somos jóvenes y debemos divertirnos!"."- agrego con una sonrisa - "Además..."- mordiéndose el labio inferior le señalo con la mirada su alrededor - "Mira cuantos chicos guapos hay aquí, irte ahora sería un verdadero desperdicio"

- "Tú nunca cambias, Mina" - la regaño con una pequeña risa - "Pero ya estoy cansada" - se quejo

- "Vamos Serena"- le dijo en un tono suplicante - "un ratito mas ¿si?"- le sonrió ensanchado al extremo su boca enseñándole su blanca dentadura

Sin poder soportarlo mas comenzó a reír -"No hagas esas muecas, Mina" - dijo entre risas - "Pero de verdad ya quiero irme a casa."

- "Espera, me iré contigo"

- "Tu puedes quedarte, si quieres."

- "No, yo me iré contigo"-

- "No, tu quédate. Te la estas pasando bien y también están las chicas, no te quedaras sola"- la otra rubia iba a insistir pero ella agrego - "Además hay muchos chicos guapos"- le guiño el ojo y le señalo con la mirada a un joven que se encontraba en la barra observándolas.

- "Tu ganas, pero no me quedo solo por el chico guapo" -

- "No te creo"- ambas rieron

- "Me conoces demasiado" - le dijo un poco más calmada - "Ten mucho cuidado, no me gusta que andes sola a estas horas en la calle ¿estás segura que no quieres que te acompañe?"

- "Ay Mina, suenas como mi madre. Quédate tranquila, estaré bien" - la saludo tomando su bolso y se fue caminando entre la gente.

**_S&S_**

Cuando salió de aquel lugar camino algunas cuadras hasta llegar a un semáforo que se encontraba en la esquina.

**_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí  
bendita la coincidencia._**

Era época invernal y se abrazaba a sí misma para protegerse del frio. Estaba abrigada, tenía un tapado de cuero negro con un cinturón anudado en la cintura del mismo color haciendo juego y unas botas largas marrones con taco alto. Pero hacia demasiado frio y parecía que nada era suficiente. Cuando la luz roja le dio el visto bueno comenzó a cruzar la avenida. Ella era una persona despistada generalmente, pero al estar sola su sentido de alerta se activaba, estando sola tenía que cuidarse por sí misma.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso más hacia adelante cuando su sentido de alerta le ordeno que saltara hacia atrás y por auto reflejo lo hizo. Un auto último modelo color negro paso delante de ella a una velocidad increíble. Si no hubiese saltado en ese momento hubiera ocurrido una tragedia que no creía poder contar después.

Miro al auto que casi la atropella a unos metros y también pudo ver que el semáforo cambiaba de rojo a verde y también vio que ese mismo auto se pasaba, a esa misma velocidad, al carril contrario impactando de costado a otro automóvil de color plateado. En segundos pudo ver que el conductor del auto veloz salía disparado del parabrisas y que el otro coche daba vueltas sobre el asfalto quedando con los neumáticos hacia arriba.

Solo atino a taparse la boca con la mano izquierda, inmóvil. Nunca había visto una cosa así. Al cabo de unos segundos comprendió que el conductor del auto plateado debía estar atrapado y solo podía ver que muchas personas comenzaban a bajar de sus vehículos, pero no hacían más que observar. No supo porque, pero corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta el lugar del accidente. Se acerco corriendo hacia la ventana del conductor y se inclino. Alguien se movía con dificultad. Intento abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada.

**_Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual  
ahí bendita sea tu presencia._**

- "¡Por favor, hagan algo!"- le grito a la multitud. Solo un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años se acerco.

- "Permítame, señorita"- dijo tomando de su auto una caja de herramientas para luego abrirla y sacar un martillo - "Hay que romper el vidrio"- le explico

- "¡No, podría lastimarlo con los vidrios!"- grito preocupada.

- "No se preocupe, romperé en una de las esquinas de la ventana y lo sacaremos. Confíe en mi."- ese hombre con sus palabras le brindaba una cierta confianza. En esos momentos debía tener fe, aunque no era una persona creyente. No quería que nada le pasara a esa persona, no sabía por qué exactamente.

El hombre se acerco a la ventana del conductor e hizo todo lo que le había dicho a la joven. Otro hombre un poco más robusto aparentando unos cincuenta y cinco años, se acerco a él y ayudo a sacar del auto a la persona que se encontraba atrapada dentro, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Le quito el cinto y cruzo sus brazos por debajo de los de él y, notando que estaba inconsciente, lo arrastro hasta sacarlo del auto dejándolo en el asfalto.

- "Este mocoso, siempre metiéndose en problemas."- susurro con fastidio

Pensando lo peor, la muchacha se acerco y se arrodillo junto al joven. Era un muchacho joven de cabello largo y negro. Tenía una herida en la ceja izquierda y un hilo de sangre rodando por el costado de su mejilla. Le tomo con cuidado la cabeza e intento hacerlo reaccionar acercando su rostro al del joven.

- "Oye, despierta"- le dijo suavemente con la voz preocupada.

- "No te preocupes, niña. Yerba mala nunca muere"- hablo el hombre que lo saco del auto.

- "¡Pero qué insensible! ¿Cómo puede decir eso en una situación como esta?"- espeto molesta con la actitud del hombre.

- "No se moleste conmigo, señorita. Conozco a ese niño y siempre está causando problemas."

- "¡¿Pero no ha visto que al que chocaron fue al?!"- exclamó furiosa.

- "Ya, ya" - le resto importancia el hombre haciendo un gesto con la mano - "Seiya ya despierta que estas asustando a la niña"

- "¡No soy una niña!"- aclaro enojada, si había algo que le molestaba en la vida era que la trataran como una inútil o como una niña, mas aun cuando era la que más se esforzaba por solucionar las cosas. Pero enseguida volteo su mirada al motivo de su preocupación. - "Dijo que se llama Seiya ¿cierto?"- el hombre asintió

- "Seiya ¿me escuchas? Seiya despierta"

**_Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino  
y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino._**

Todo era negro, no podía ver absolutamente nada. Minutos antes conducía tranquilamente y de un segundo a otro todo se volvió negro. Podía oír voces a su alrededor y sentir una calidez que nunca había sentido. No tenía miedo, se sentía protegido. Era extraño, también se sentía adolorido. A lo lejos podía oír una desconocida voz femenina, que lo llamaba por su nombre.

¿Acaso había muerto?

Con esfuerzo y pesadez fue abriendo, aturdido, los ojos y lo primero que vio le extraño de sobremanera. Se encontró con un par de ojos celestes como el cielo que lo miraban con preocupación, y alrededor de esa persona había una luz clara. Intento estudiarla con la mirada. Nunca había visto algo más hermoso, era un ángel, no tenía dudas sobre eso.

- "¿Estoy muerto?"- pregunto con dificultad. Solo hizo la pregunta para que le confirmaran sus sospechas. A lo lejos podía oír las sirenas de una ambulancia. - "Siempre creí que podría ver mi cuerpo cuando muriera..."- intento decir, pero sentía todos los huesos de su cuerpo al hablar-_"y que no dolería como duele ahora"- _pensó con frustración.

Las sirenas se oían cada vez más cerca y eso lo confundía aun más. Eran un conjunto de cosas que no le facilitaban el hacerle comprender la situación. Creía que estaba muerto, pero se sentía adolorido y como si todo eso fuera poco, un ángel le hablaba. Siempre había creído que los ángeles eran transparentes, sin embargo, precisamente a este ángel podía tocarlo y sentirlo. "El enviado de Dios" le sostenía la cabeza en sus piernas y lo acariciaba.

- "Shh, no hables. Ya está llegando la ambulancia"- le dijo el _ángel_ con la voz más dulce que jamás había oído. Le hizo caso pero comenzó a sentir que el sueño lo envolvía. Miro más detenidamente a la figura que estaba delante de él una vez más y lo último que vio le confirmo sus sospechas. En el pecho de su salvadora había una _S_ que colgaba de una gargantilla que adornaba su cuello. Después de eso, su vista comenzó a nublarse y quedo atrapado en un profundo sueño.

**_Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
desde el alma._**

- "_Vino a buscarme, S es la inicial de mi nombre"- _fue lo último que pensó antes de volver a quedar inconsciente

Estaba asustada. Por un momento creyó que el joven no abriría los ojos, aun cuando no parecía que tuviera heridas graves. Comenzó a llamarlo seguidas veces y el chico empezó a salir de su estado de inconsciencia. - "¿Estoy muerto?"- pregunto con dificultad.

**_Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,  
simulaban desdén que me ignoraba_**

_-"Pobre muchacho, el golpe le afecto en la cabeza",-_ pensaba. El la miraba confundido y ella no tenía idea en que estaría pensando, jamás había presenciado un accidente de esas características, es decir, nunca había presenciado un accidente.

- "Siempre creí que podría ver mi cuerpo cuando muriera..."- ¿pero qué le sucedía a este chico? _Nada, solo casi se mata_. Se recrimino mentalmente.

- "Shh, no hables. Ya está llegando la ambulancia"- no era un buen momento para explicarle todo lo sucedido, y si lo hubiese hecho, el no le habría entendido, parecía demasiado confundido. Saco un pañuelo de su bolso y comenzó a limpiarle, con delicadeza, la sangre, que cada vez era más abundante, estaba casi segura que tendrían que darle puntos. Segundos más tarde pudo ver que el joven se desvanecía nuevamente.

- "¡Ya llega la ambulancia! ¡A un lado!"- grito un policía

- "Con permiso, señorita"- le pidió un paramédico de manera amable pero apresurada - "¿usted va a acompañarlo?"- pregunto refiriéndose al hospital.

Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar, el hombre que conocía al muchacho, hablo primero - "Yo lo conozco, soy su vecino. Yo podría llamar a su familia."

**_y de repente sostienes la mirada.  
Bendito Dios por encontrarnos_**

- "En ese caso acompáñenos, por favor."- Entonces prosiguieron a colocarle el cuello ortopédico y a subir a la camilla al pelinegro. La rubia lo miro por última vez y las puertas de la ambulancia se cerraron. Podía ver que la policía intentaba alejar a los curiosos y colocaban cintas amarillas para evitar el paso. A unos diez metros de distancia pudo ver que se llevaban al conductor del auto negro en una camilla, solo que a él le tapaban el rostro con una sabana. Con horror desvió la mirada de ese lugar.

Los curiosos comenzaron a dispersarse y así fueron siguiendo su camino. Se abrazo a sí misma y ella también se fue.

**_S&S_**

Llego a su casa agotada. Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos, luego dejo la cartera y el tapado en un perchero. Encendió el equipo de música y dejo que Whitney Houston llenara el silencio con la dulce melodía del guardaespaldas. Necesitaba una ducha caliente para relajarse de manera urgente. Fue al baño, abrió la canilla y la bañadera comenzó a llenarse. Lo mejor sería un baño con espumas. Se desvistió y se metió en la tina.

**_en el camino y de quitarme  
esta soledad de mi destino._**

Para no mojarse el cabello, con un broche, se lo ato en un rodete. Cerró los ojos e intento relajarse. Lo único que consiguió fue revivir el momento del accidente. Era imposible relajarse después de lo que había presenciado. Un par de ojos azules estaban clavados en su mente ¿Por qué le habían llamado tanto la atención? Seguramente por la impresión del momento. Una impresión muy sexy debía admitir... ¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?! ¿A quién se le podría ocurrir pensar en esas cosas en una situación como esa?

- "Ya me estoy pareciendo a Mina"- murmuro con voz audible para sí misma.

- "Eso quisieras, yo soy más linda"- dijo tranquilamente una voz

- "¡Ahh!"- grito asustada - "¿Mina que haces aquí? ¡No me asustes de ese modo!"- la regaño a su amiga por su repentina aparición. Su amiga estaba en cuclillas apoyando los codos en la tina.

- "Tranquila, relájate"- le resto importancia con un gesto de mano - "Estaba preocupada por ti y vine a verte. Dejaste la puerta del baño abierta y llame varias veces pero no me oíste ¿Estabas dormida o qué?"

- "No, estaba pensando"- era imposible dormirse como si nada. Estaba completamente segura que esa noche no podría conciliar el sueño.

- "¿Y se puede saber en qué?"-

- "En nada"- suspiro

- "¿En nada o en alguien?"- pregunto pícaramente, poniéndole un poco de espuma en la punta de la nariz.

- "Tienes la idea fija, Mina"- indico quitándose la espuma de un manotazo- "Esta bien, te lo diré, pero antes tienes que prometerme que no harás un escándalo ni te preocuparas."- al decir eso, comenzó a resbalarse intencionalmente en la tina dejando sus rodillas expuestas, provocando que su mentón tocara el agua tibia.

- "¡Lo sabía, andas con alguien y no me los has contado! ¡Eres una mala amiga Serena Tsukino!"- le recrimino

- "No se trata de lo que tu estas pensando, Mina. ¿Por qué siempre estas pensando en esas cosas?"-

- "Oye, no puedes culparme por tener el instinto de celestina incorporando en mi sangre. Soy buena en estas cosas y no puedes engañarme"- dijo juguetonamente.

- "Déjame decirte que te equivocas"- se burlo imitando burlonamente el gesto - "Antes de contarte lo que sucedió prométeme que no harás ningún tipo de escándalo. Júramelo"-

Mina rodo los ojos ante tal petición - "Esta bien, lo juro."

- "Cuando me fui de la discoteca hubo un accidente y chocaron dos autos."- le relato omitiendo el detalle de que casi la atropellan.

- "¡¿Que dices?! ¡¿Cuando pensabas contármelo?!"- Serena espero a que Mina terminara con su monologo, Mina cuando se enfadaba, podía llegar a ser una persona bastante histérica. - "¿Que sucedió?"- pregunto cambiando totalmente el tono de voz histérico para pasar a uno curioso.

Serena relato la hazaña con lujo de detalles, paso a paso, _solo_ a partir del punto que impactaron ambos autos.

**_S&S_**

- "Al fin abres los ojos, Bella Durmiente"- dijo una voz.

**_Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada_**

- "¿Taiki?"- pregunto desde la cama. Estaba con la mano izquierda vendada y varios golpes en el rostro, uno de ellos era un corte en la ceja. -" ¿Donde está ella?"

El castaño que estaba frente a él alzo una ceja confundido. - "¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella?"

- "¿Estuve muerto? ¿Me resucitaron?"- pregunto confundido.

- "No, Seiya. Solo te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza en el accidente. Estuviste en coma farmacológico por dos días. Y han tenido que hacerte puntos en la ceja"- explico

- "¿Y ella donde esta?"- pregunto nuevamente mirando el resto de la habitación.

- "¿Quien es ella?"- volvió a preguntarle.

- "¿Estás seguro que no estuve muerto?"- insistió.

- "Cien por ciento seguro"- aseguro-

- "¿Quieres que llame a un doctor? Estas mas estúpido que antes"- le dijo una nueva voz entrando por la puerta.

- "Yaten"- menciono cuando lo vio- "¿No podrían ser más tolerantes? Estuve al borde de la muerte."- dijo simulando dramatismo.

- "Veo que no perdiste tus habilidades teatrales."- le dijo el platinado con una sonrisa- "Nos alegras que estés a salvo, hermano."- dijo mas aliviado.

- "Creímos que te irías."- le dijo su hermano mayor con un dejo de melancolía. Cuando se enteraron del accidente fueron rápidamente al hospital. Los médicos les aseguraron que no era grave, pero sabían que el estado de coma muchas veces puede traer consecuencias. La parte más comprometida de su cuerpo había sido su cabeza.

- "No se desharán de mi tan fácilmente."-dijo con gracia y esfuerzo, aun estaba mareado. - "Había una chica, ella me hablo. Creí que estaba muerto."

- "¿Viste una chica? ¿Como era?"- inquirió el castaño.

- "Quizás lo soñaste mientras estabas inconsciente."- comento el platinado.

- "No."- contesto rápidamente un poco molesto. - "La vi, ella me acariciaba, me decía que me quedara tranquilo, que la ambulancia vendría por mí."

**_Gloria divina de esta suerte,  
del buen tino,_**

- "Ahora que lo dices..."- comenzó a decir el mas adulto de los tres - "El señor Hideki comento que una chica había ayudado a sacarte del auto."

- "¿La vio?"- pregunto abriendo los ojos sorprendido, como si le estuvieran relatando una experiencia sobrenatural – "¿Y donde esta?"

- "No lo sé. Solo el señor Hideki te acompaño en la ambulancia."- explico simplemente.

El pelinegro no dejaba de pensar. Recordaba perfectamente el último rostro que vio antes de desmayarse. Podría reconocerla por la calle sin ningún tipo de problemas. Se sentía cansado. Aun los fármacos estaban en su sangre. Se quedo dormido nuevamente.

**_S&S_**

**Diciembre 24 8:30 AM.**

- "Ay no ¡Me quede dormida!"- grito mirando el reloj. Se levanto de la cama de un salto, agarro sus pantalones, tomo un sorbo de café y se coloco la camisa.

- "¿Por qué gritas tanto?"- pregunto su amiga con voz adormilada saliendo de su habitación rascándose el ojo.

- "Porque entro a las ocho y mira la hora que es"- contesto exasperada.

- "Solo tu trabajas en el único lugar de la tierra que trabaja en vísperas de Navidad."

- "Lo sé,"- contesto resignadamente - "Pero solo será media mañana y debo limpiar las vidrieras hoy ¡Mi jefa me matara!"- le dijo mientras se colocaba los pantalones de un salto.

- "Que tengas un buen día, me voy a dormir."- la saludo con un gesto de mano y entro nuevamente a su habitación.

- "Disfruta la cama por mi"- y salió.

**9:30 AM**

Se levanto de su cama, era la primera vez en un mes que se levantaba en un horario _normal_. Durante un mes no lo dejaron hacer nada. No podía estar levantado por más de tres horas, mucho menos hacer esfuerzos. Nunca le había gustado estar tanto tiempo en la cama. Se sentía aburrido e inútil. Fue hasta el baño y tomo una ducha caliente. Se vistió con su camisa blanca, su traje gris de ejecutivo y salió de la habitación.

**_de encontrarte justo ahí,  
en medio del camino._**

- "¿Seiya, que haces levantado?"- le recrimino su hermana cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina.

- "Estoy aburrido de estar acostado todo el día, ya estoy mucho mejor mira"- le dijo sonriente enseñándole el musculo de su brazo.

- "Debes cuidarte, podrías marearte."- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

- "Estaré bien, Reí"- le susurró acariciándole el cabello.

- "Siempre de traje."- le recrimino - "Ni siquiera en vísperas de navidad te vistes como una persona normal."

- "Es así como se debe ir a la empresa."- indico el castaño ingresando a la cocina junto a su hermano menor.

- "¿Hoy también tienen que ir?"- pregunto sorprendida con un dejo de decepción.- "Yo quería que estemos todos juntos hoy. Hace un mes pensé que Seiya se iría y..."

- "Pero que exagerados son todos en esta familia."- interrumpió el aludido - "Estoy bien."- aseguro

- "Hoy vienen unos inversionistas de Hong Kong. Están de visitas para pasar las fiestas aquí. Aprovecharan el viaje para hacer algunos trámites en la compañía, debemos estar todos para firmar."

- "Pero Seiya esta débil."

- "Deja de mimarme, Rei."- le dijo pellizcando su mejilla. - "¿Quieres que desayunemos todos juntos?"- pregunto regalándole una sonrisa.

- "Está bien, pero yo conduzco."- acepto.

**10.30**

Ese día parecía que toda la gente de la ciudad se había puesto de acuerdo en ir a la misma cafetería. No veía la hora de poder irse a su casa. En cuanto llego recibió un rápido regaño por parte de la encargada por haber llegado tarde. El lugar rebalsaba de gente y no había tiempo de discursos sobre puntualidad. Mientras la encargada le decía como debía organizar su vida, ella se colocaba su delantal.

- "Ahora que hay menos gente, ve a limpiar las vidrieras y adórnalas con guirnaldas navideñas, por favor."

Con insultos internos fue, a regañadientes, a buscar la escalera. Eso era un trabajo de hombres, ella odiaba las alturas. En el segundo escalón sentía ganas de vomitar. Puso la escalera del lado de la calle y las cubetas de agua en el suelo. No le gustaba el aspecto de las patas, parecían podridas. No tenia mas remedio, asique comenzó con su labor.

**11:00**

En el camino hablaron sobre temas triviales, con los días todo había vuelto a ser como antes. Excepto que Seiya no olvidaba la figura que lo auxilio el día del accidente. Quiso preguntarle al malhumorado de su vecino, el que vivía un piso más arriba, pero nunca lo trato muy bien. Tenía la excusa perfecta para acercarse: agradecer que lo hubiera acompañado y que se haya hecho cargo de avisar a sus hermanos. Taiki y Rei ya habían hablado con él, pero Seiya nunca pudo hacerlo personalmente. Sabía que detrás de toda esa pantomima de agradecimiento había otro motivo, un motivo que se le presentaba mientras dormía.

**_Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,  
llevarte mi soledad_**

Era una necesidad volver a ver a la mujer que lo había ayudado. La mujer que había confundido con un ángel. En el momento del accidente creyó que estaba muerto, ella era muy hermosa para ser de verdad. Pero en ese momento no hubiera podido hablar con ella sobre algo coherente.

- "Estoy en completo desacuerdo en que ya vuelvas al trabajo, Seiya"- le decía su hermana, mientras conducía- "Aun estas débil y tus heridas se pueden infectar."

- "Rei, ya déjalo tranquilo."- intercedió el castaño - "Seiya ya no es un niño, además sus heridas, como tú dices, que solo es una y es únicamente la de la ceja, está cerrada. Solo le quedara la cicatriz."

- "Así que, en resumen, ya deja de quejarte"- contesto el platinado lo que Taiki intento decir entre líneas.

- "¿Qué les pasa? ¿Todos se pusieron en mi contra esta mañana?"- contesto defendiéndose de las acusaciones ¿no entendían que ella solo intentaba ayudar?

- "No pienses eso."- la tranquilizo Seiya - "Jamás nos podríamos en tu contra, eres la única que se ocupa de nosotros desde que mamá falleció."

Ella lo miro perpleja. Era la primera vez que Seiya le decía una cosa así. Se sentía bien que se dieran cuenta de sus esfuerzos y que los valoraran. Pero no se esperaba que le dijera algo tan lindo como compararla con su madre. Regresaron a las conversaciones triviales y minutos después estaciono el auto frente a la cafetería y se bajaron.

**11.30 AM**

Ya casi terminaba de limpiar esa vidriera, solo le faltaba un poco más y podría ponerle las dichosas guirnaldas. Solo tenía que subir cuatro escalones más.

**_y coincidir en mi destino,  
en el mismo destino._**

Mientras tanto, se preguntaba, como todos los días, en como estaría aquel muchacho.

**11:35 AM**

Bajaron del auto entre risas, gracias a un comentario sin sentido de Yaten.

- "A ver cuando maduras y comienzas a tomarte las cosas en serio."- le dijo el pelinegro con voz burlona.

- "Mira quien lo dice"- refuto su hermano.- "Eres el menos indicado para decirme una cosa así. Tienes veinticinco años y jamás, jamás has tomado en serio a una mujer."

- "Con era eso ¿eh?"- le sonrió su hermano maliciosamente - "No es que no las tomo en serio."- se excuso - "Solo es que ninguna es la indicada para mi, por eso mis noviazgos jamás perduran."

- "Sí, claro, como no. La culpa la tienen todas ellas menos tú"- no podía ser más placentero molestar a Seiya, era tan fácil hacerlo rabiar. - "Tendrás cincuenta años y seguirás solo. No te imagino casado, no eres ese tipo de hombre."

**_Bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada  
bendita la luz,  
bendita la luz de tu mirada._**

- "Sé que disfruto mucho de mi soltería. Para ser sinceros debo reconocer que la amo. Pero si quiero casarme, solo es que no he encontrado aun la mujer de mi vida. Mientras tanto, disfrutare mis días de libertad"- respondió mientras los cuatro cruzaban la avenida.

- "¿Te casarías tan joven?"- pregunto su hermana subiendo a la vereda.

- "Ni loco, solo me casaría si Santa me enviara a un ángel del cielo en esta navidad."- dijo colocándose los anteojos de sol.

**12:00 PM**

- "Listo."- Se felicito a si misma cuanto colocó la ultima guirnalda. Intentando no perder el equilibrio, comenzó a descender de la escalera de madera, no sabía porque pero no le inspiraba mucha confianza. Tenía razón, una de las patas se rompió y ella cayó.

**_bendita mirada desde el alma._**

**12:02 PM**

Todos rieron por el comentario de Seiya, pero se vieron interrumpidos al oír el grito ahogado de una mujer junto a ellos. Gracias a sus años de futbol americano, todos los reflejos del pelinegro se pusieron en alerta. Ni siquiera tuvo que correr, todo lo vio en un segundo. Sintió el crujir de una madera rota, seguido de un grito. Giro sobre sus talones y estiro sus brazos. Se llevo la sorpresa de que Santa, a veces, podía adelantar sus regalos a los niños buenos. Esos ojos los había visto antes, esa _S_, también.

- "Eres tú..."- murmuro.

**_Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar,  
benditos tus besos cerquita del mar.  
Y tu mirada, oh, oh.  
Amor amor, qué bendita tu mirada,  
tu mirada amor.

* * *

_**

**_¡Hola!_**

**_Bueno, este es mi regalito de Navidad, adelantado, solo porque ustedes son unas niñas muy buenas. Este es mi primer año en esta página y me siento feliz. Conocí a mucha gente nueva, aunque no las conozco personalmente, que son muy lindas personas. Con algunas me hablo mas y con otras menos, pero cada conversación siempre es placentera, ya sea para conversar sobre algún fic, acerca de porque Seiya es mejor para Serena, los horrores de Naoko, o cualquier otra cosa, siempre me la paso bien. _**

**_En fin, espero que les guste este pequeño fic que tenía archivado en la computadora desde hace mucho. Es un capitulo único, se que lo deje con un final bastante abierto, quizás lo siga más adelante, no sé, no estoy segura de nada. Me parece que quedo todo dicho ya como para estar agregándole cosas. Además "Desde que te vi" se lleva toda mi inspiración. _**

**_¡Espero que les haya gustado!_**

**_¡Feliz Navidad!_**

**_Lucyana Li Kou!_**


End file.
